Ask Xaldin
by Neko2022
Summary: Q&A for Xaldin,just send your question and i'll make him response
1. Chapter 1

Ask Xaldin 

Ask Xaldin your question and he will response,just give me a review with the question and then he will because i say him to or he will be killed by saix


	2. Chapter 2

From:blackkeyblade

why are you such a in the game...oh and nice dreads   
Dear blackkeyblade First.maybe i'm too strong and thank you.Marluxia make them for me Sincerely Xaldin 


	3. Chapter 3

From:-The- MillieIshtarMotou Subject:Chat Dude...I've like totally hacked onto Millie-Chan's account. How are ya buddy? Whatcha bin upto...how are those sideburns? Damn...you're hot..(Not as good lookin as meh Demi-Chan though) Heh...There was this dude as like...tryin to accuse Zexion of somethin and I was all like 'As If!' then I like totally shot him! pretty cool ne?

Love n' Peace Out Xigbar   
Dear -The- MillieIshtarMotou(or Xigbar)  
Oh right,she have the right.I'm pretty good and what about ya?If ya want to know,i was about to kill Larxene.She won't stop bothering me,ya know?  
My sideburns don't have problem,it's a part of me,y'know.-blush-thanks and no thanks...Do you shot everything you see or what,i wonder what Zexion did this time.  
Fear the Nobodies Xaldin 


	4. Chapter 4

From:Kyuubi Firamaru Basse

Subject:whee...QUESTION

Uh i gotta question!

you Xaldin uh your dreads kick they look alittle like mine and I totally think you ripped me off! Anyway that's not the question!  
The question is...did anyone ever try to get Larxene to go out with them? She's like the only chick in the Org!

Dear Kyuubi Firamaru Basse Listen...NO,NO and NO!She's just too ugly with her antenna.She look like a bug,y'know!But oh well,i think Marly tried but he got reject so now,he don't talk with her Fear the Nobodies Xaldin(or Xaldy)  
-  
From:Devil56 Subject:Somebody Xaldin, I hate to ask this but, who were you before you became a Nobody? I mean I heard that Vexen was once Even and I was wondering who the rest once were.

Dear Devil56 My real name was Dilan and i can only tell you six TRUE name 1.Xehanort(Manse...err Xemnas)  
2.Braig(Xigbar)  
3.Dilan(me)  
4.y'know 5.Elaeus(Lexaeus)  
6.Ienzo(Zexion)  
We were scientist,ya know Now you know a little about me and the others...i think Fear the Nobodies Xaldin 


	5. Chapter 5

From:Evil Riggs Subject:Love ya 

Xaldin, dude. I love ya', man. Total azz-kicker, know-what-I-mean? Totally.

So, you're really calm under pressure. Keeping that, like, in MIND, do you agree with Baudrillard's assertion that modern culture is a holographic simulacrum, long divorced from any kind of concrete signified source?

Dear Evil Riggs Thank ya very much and yeah Yes i am and yes Fear the Nobodies Xaldin  
From:ArtemisBlack555 Subject:MORE QUESTION...OoO What's up?

Zexy said I'm insane, do you agree? DO YOU! Sorry, I have split personality problems. Should I get that checked out? Well, I need to go drop a pail of water on Axel, so see ya XALDIN!

From,  
ArtemisBlack and her evil personality.

ps. Can I have a hug?

Dear ArtemisBlack555 I'm in good mood,ya know.Your not,you are just really random!As i see.No,i don't think!ZOMG,lemme help you :D Fear the Nobodies Xaldin P.S:Surehugs

From:CheshireCato.Oo.O Subject:OMG!question Dear Xaldin, Can you tell me where the ASK AXEL IS, cause there is a couple of questions I HAVE to ask.

1) Why exactly do you not have that many fan girls?  
2) Whats your favorite movie?  
By the way you being able to wield six lances at the same time has qualified you for MEGA CHESHIRE PROPS. Thats amazing. WOW.  
3) Does Axel get on everyones nerves? ( I actually like the guy, and Xigbar wants to shoot him. DAMN.) 4) Why didn't you sock Bell after she hit you in the stomach? (Thats what I would have done)  
5) What was YOUR field of study?  
6) Why do you have such a sour disposition? (Hey I like all of you guys so thats something to think about)

Sincerely, The Cheshire Cat (A disciple of Xemnas and random question asker since about 2 weeks ago)  
"The wind and the sea are the two most Un tamed forces of nature known"

Dear CheshireCato.Oo.O Sorry but i don't know,sowwy 1)Dunno,maybe bacause of my sides-burn D:  
2)well...The last movie i see was Pirate of Carribean 3,it was so good Thank you 3)yes except Roxas and Demyx!Demyx is too gentle,ya know.  
4)...good idea,i just didn't think of it 5)Medecine...i liked that 6)'cause we do want hearts...WHY DO WE HAVE TO DIS IN KINGDOM HEARTS 2 AND COM Fear the Nododies Xaldin P.S:Xemnas and Xigbar have right,interesting


End file.
